Maridun
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Maridun | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Rolion Sector | stelsel = Maridun System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd Vochtig | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Jungles Savannes | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Amanin Mastif Phalone Corinathoth Charnoq Fwit | gemigreerde = Lurmen | taal = Amanese | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= }} 250px|thumb|Amanin stam 250px|thumb|Dorp van de Lurmen Maridun was een planeet in de Outer Rim Territories waar de Amanin vandaan kwamen, gelegen in de Rolion Sector tussen de Hydian Way en de Perlemian Trade Route. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Maridun lag in de Outer Rim en was een planeet dat vooral door savannes was bezaaid en met schaarse regenwouden. In deze leefmilieus ontwikkelden zich verschillende levensvormen zoals de Mastif Phalone, de Corinathoth, de Charnoq en de Fwit. De intelligente levensvorm op Maridun waren de Amanin, intelligente platwormen die een stamsamenleving ontwikkelden. De Lurmen koloniseerden Maridun tijdens de Clone Wars om aan de oorlog te ontsnappen. Cultuur Totdat de Hutts en het Empire Maridun als een oorsprong van goede en goedkope slaven ontdekte, was Maridun een planeet waar nauwelijks beschaving bestond. Geschiedenis Maridun bleef lange tijd een planeet die men links liet liggen. Tijdens de Clone Wars belandden Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano en Clone Commander Bly op Maridun waar ze een kolonie Lurmen ontdekten die op Maridun kwamen schuilen voor de Clone Wars. Helaas was dit onmogelijk want General Lok Durd moest worden gestopt om zijn vernietigingswapen te gebruiken. Maridun bleef een planeet waar het leven z’n gang ging totdat het Galactic Empire er rond 10 BBY begon aan mijnbouw te doen. Deze bezetting viel niet echt in de smaak bij de Amanin. Toen de onoplettende General Ziering zijn troepen doorheen heilige Amanin gebieden loodste, riep een stam een Takital uit tegen de troepen van het Empire. Dit gevecht stond bekend als de Battle of Maridun waarin Janek Sunber zijn moed etaleerde door de steeds meer ingesloten troepen te leiden in een harde strijd. Uiteindelijk kon Sunber een overeenkomst sluiten met de Lorekeeper. De Amanin hadden de troepen van het Empire uiteindelijk gespaard omdat ze zo moedig hadden gevochten. De Amanin zouden de gevangenen, die tijdens Takitals werden gegrepen, uitleveren als slaven voor het Galactic Empire en het Empire zou zich voortaan niet meer vertonen op de heilige gronden. Deze overeenkomst werd ook gesloten met andere stammen. Amanin slaven werden gebruikt in heel het universum waar ze vaak werkten voor het Galactic Empire. Nadat de mijnen uitgeput waren, nam de Fringe wereld de ruimtehavens op Maridun over zodat de planeet werd geregeerd door de misdaad. Vooral Jabba the Hutt had een groot aandeel in het voortbestaan van de slavenhandel op Maridun. Deze modernisering van hun leefwereld bracht gevolgen met zich mee. Sommige Amanin trokken naar de steden of verlieten hun planeet om wraak te nemen op mensen in een Takital voor het meenemen van stamleden. Traditionele Lorekeepers kloegen dit gedrag aan en eisten respect voor de tradities. Andere Lorekeepers trokken met hun stam gewoon naar de steden waar ze allerlei exotische prullaria verkochten aan bezoekers. Net zoals de landelijke Amanin hun cultuur naar de steden brachten, namen ze een stukje van de moderniteit ook mee naar hun gebieden. Dit waren dan vooral Blasters en andere technologieën die de Amanin normaal gezien niet kenden. Achter de Schermen *Het uiterlijk van de planeet in Jedi Crash en Defenders of Peace werd ontworpen door Jackson Sze. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace Bron *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man - Comic *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: Q-6 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim Categorie:Leden van het Infinite Empire Categorie:Leden van het Galactic Empire Categorie:Rolion Sector